


From the Heavens

by Abitconcerning



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Falling In Love, Hurt Jake Peralta, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, Protective, Psychological Torture, Sad, Sergeant Amy Santiago, Tears, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitconcerning/pseuds/Abitconcerning
Summary: If something had gone wrong with the escape mission to save Jake from Geoffrey Hoytsman (Sophia's boss)This is going to be very intense and will be super graphic. Please don't read if that's not your thing. Also it's spread over two chapters. Not a full story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I have written this all out before but last time I accidentally forgot to save which was a moment. Anyway if you liked my last story this will definitely be up your alley.
> 
> Also, it starts light and fluffy and turns dark...

Jake fidgeted in his chair. He didn't really know what he was supposed to do. His hands were bound behind his back and each leg was tied to a chair leg of their own.

He had a gag on, it didn't stop him from screaming at the slightest movement or noise he heard. But still no one replied. No one came to save him. Nothing happened.

The fear wore off pretty quick. It was stupid, but after Geoffrey left him alone to go do "something" he had a lot of time to think, and the thoughts didn't exactly leave him with a warm fluffy feeling. 

At first it was an attempt to comfort himself. The thought that him dying wouldn't really affect anything to anyone. His mom would be crushed. But she knew what he ran the risk of when he got into this job. I'm sure that wouldn't comfort her too much. But beside her, his death wouldn't inconvenience a whole lot of people. 

The fear in his body slowly evaporated and what he was left with was a little black whole of nothingness. 

Maybe the precinct would be upset for a while. Maybe Rosa and Terry would mourn for a while before another big thing happened and they moved on. Captain Holt might be a bit upset, or not. He's impossible to read.

Jake knew that he was lying to himself, that his friends cared a lot. I mean Charles would be inconsolable. But it was one person he wanted to care the most who would probably care the least.

Amy.

She had Teddy, she didn't need him. She didn't need him to give her funny comments and childish jokes, it wasn't her style. But it was all her really cared about. Even getting a sigh and a shaking head made Jake feel a little lighter and happier. God knows when he'd see that again. If ever.

The ice-cream truck began to tilt slightly to the side and it groaned under a new weight. Jake knew what this mean, Hoytsman was back. 

But it wasn't. Instead of wrinkled skin and greying hair he saw a tanned complexion and a jet black ponytail pulled tightly back.

"Amy?" Jake's gasp was muffled under his gag.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." She smiled and looked him up and down. Pausing over the ripped clothes and scratched up face.

Jake made some muffled noises as he tried to speak and explain himself.

"I think I like this new look on you, I like the silence that comes with it,"

Jake struggled and made some more unintelligible noises.

"Almost silence," 

Jake couldn't believe it, Amy was here. And was saving him. She was rescuing him. 

"Look, Rosa's gone to get the rest of them so we can find Hoytsman and have him arrayed, for real this time, so, I'm going to get you untied and we can head back in my car,"

Jake's eyes widened as the floor shifted underneath him. He started yelling hysterically but not a word could be understood. He tried to move and shake his chair.

"Jake, what the hell are you doing?" Amy moved closer and knelt down to undo his ties, "I know your happy to see me but calm down, your making this difficult."

Then the wrinkled hand reached out and grabbed her ponytail. A chill ran through Amy's spine as it pulled her to full height by her hair.

Jake was still shouting into his gag, desperate for Amy to do anything. Run away, kick, punch, scream just leave him here so she can escape and live.

But she was frozen as Hoytsman brought to to eye level so she was barely touching the ground.

"Ahh" he hissed with a smile, "A new toy to play with," and with that he threw Amy with full force into the side of the truck. Under normal circumstances a man of that age and build would never have been able to do that to a young and strong person. But when they're hyped up on craic, or coke, or an assortment of the two, then it's not that tough.

Amy slammed into it and her head smacked against the wall. She slipped to the floor and leaving a a small line of blood from where she landed to where she sunk to on the wall. Jake couldn't help but focus on it and the cut on Amy's skull the blood was flowing from.

Jake stopped yelling when Geoffrey made a move towards him. He was gripping a bat tightly with his right hands.

"You know, Jake," he laughed, "I was going to use this to beat you to death after I made you make a video freeing me from all accusations you falsely made of me. But now I think I can have more fun."

He pointed the bat to Amy.

No. Jake started yelling and screaming again, desperately thrashing at the rope that held him hostage.

"Wow. That was just a test." He licked his lips, "Oh yes. This will be much more enjoyable," 

The bat was brought down hard on Jake's head, plunging him into unconsciousness.

Jake peeled his eyes open to the bright white light. His eyes were dry and they hurt to open but he tried to focus on his surrounding. His ears were ringing

Eventually he could make out a hazy figure who was desperately trying to get his attention. Jake's hearing started to fade back. And his eyes finally let him see.

Amy was staring back at him. She was tied to a chair the same way he was with a red gag. Her hair was down at her shoulders now, loose. But Jake zoomed in on her face, matted down with dried up blood. It had come from a cut in her left eyebrow and the blood had spilled down to cover most of her lower face from whatever way she was lying unconsciously.

He tried to ignore the tear tracks that split a clear line through the blood on her face.

"Thank God you're awake," Geoffrey walked towards them, "I wouldn't have wanted you to miss it."

Hoytsman knelt down next to Amy, who was sat right in front of Jake. He leaned in close to her and raised his hand. She flinched. Jake watched helplessly as he stroked Amy's cheek and spoke softly,

"Now, I'm going to let little missy here in on what's going on, huh Jakey?" He looked around and stared him in the eye,

"But pay attention. Some changes have been made"

Hoytsman turned back to be in the centre of the two.

"Now, as you know, Jake Peralta ruined my life. He took every ounce of happiness and smashed it. So it's only fair, I get my turn," he relished the silence that followed, "So I decided that Jake would make a video that would free me of any accusations that I faced. Then kill him. But before I could only hurt him physically, now I can inflict emotion and mental pain on him as well. So thank you, Amy. It means a lot."

Jake felt his blood turn to ice.

Geoffrey started talking directly to Amy again, "Now, I know giving your life to a cause you don't fully understand or believe in may sound crazy, but trust me. I appreciate it."

Jake started thrashing and kicking again. Something had to give way eventually.

Amy was shaking. Jake could see her fingers move with fright. She tried to hide it but it was impossible.

Geoffrey turned around holding what looked to be a metal rod. Jake stopped moving in mild confusion.

"My uncle used to use this, he had a farm you see, to get the cows to keep moving when they led them somewhere new. It would always wake them up with a shock. And it looks like you need one."

He moved the rod and jammed it into her lower ribs. Jake looked with wide eyes as Amy started convulsing and yelling against her bounds and gag until the rod was pulled away and she was left breathless and weak.

"Sorry, what was that? I didn't quite catch it."

He pulled the gag down and the rod was put against her skin again. Only much harder this time.

"Please, stop!" Amy's wails drew out her words and tears ran down her face again. Her head was drawn to the ceiling as if someone had pulled a string and forced her to straighten her neck and try to reach up with her head.

When the rod was removed again, Geoffrey looked down at her with a sense of pride.

"Okay, what else,"

Amy panted and kept her head close to her chest. She didn't dare look up. She couldn't bare to see Jake watch her like this.

Jake felt his face grow hot and his voice was hoarse from yelling for so long. But he was ignored.

Hoytsman returned with a small knife. He leant down in front of Amy and pushed the knife into her head cut that had been bleeding before. She squeaked in pain and the blood started flowing down again.

Then he pulled up Amy's sleeves and revealed her arms. Amy tried to pull away but couldn't so she went limp and only reacted to the knife slicing through her arms.

Jake's view was obscured by Geoffrey.

But that didn't stop him from hearing Amy' sharp intake of breath. He could picture her in his mind's eye. Desperately clamping her teeth shut to stop the screams from ringing out. Eyes closed so tight you could see her wince from the pressure.

It was more than he could bear. Jake felt his eyes sting with the pressure of not crying. He wanted to rip the skin off his arms so he could slip through the ropes and strangle Geoffrey till he dropped dead. But instead he just pulled against his restraints until his chair was leaving the ground and slamming back down again.

The worst part was the sound of the knife slicing through Amy's skin. It sounded like cutting an expensive fabric with school scissors.

Geoffrey sighed and started to move aside. Before he had even moves completely out of the way Jake can see his hands coated in blood. And he almost exploded. Again.

Amy lay with her head on her shoulder. Eyes closed but more relaxed this time. She wasn't unconscious she just didn't want to look.

Jake looked .

And he saw

J A K E D I D N T

On one arm in block letters and

S A V E M E

On the other.

Nothing but white hot anger rages through him.

But it melts into sadness as droplets of blood drip down Amy's arms as she lets them fall to her side.

Her eyes opened slowly and they rose to meet Jake's. 

Jake's movement and screaming had loosened the knot on the gag. So when he shook his head the gag fell down to his chin.

He was too scared to make a sound. So he tearfully mouthed "I'm sorry."

Amy whispered back with a hoarse voice, "Jake, no. It's not-"

"Aha," Geoffrey spun around with a new tool in his hand. 

Jake didn't look this time. He just whispered curse words under his breath and tried to stop the anger from spilling over because if it did he wouldn't be able to control the sadness spilling out as well.

He tried loosen his ties, they were right. But with persistent movement Jake was sure he could wriggle free.

Amy gasped.

Jake focused on the ground and swirling his wrists and ankles without stopping. 

Focus on happy times. Focus on nice moments. 

Charles' laugh.

Terry's lectures and motivation.

When Rosa actually smiled.

Holt's approval.

Scully and Hitchcock's .... Well just them being there.

Everyone was so supportive.

And Amy. Just Amy. She was perfect.

Before he knew it, 15 minutes had gone by. And his hands could easily slip out of the rope.

Jake ventured a look up. Amy's face was coated with sweat and she was gagging up water. It was a surreal moment.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion after that.

Jake ripped off the ties and stood up shakily. Geoffrey turned around and started yelling. Amy could barely process what was happening. He football tackled Geoffrey to the floor and started beating him up.   
A punch to the face, then throat. He pressed his knees into Geoffrey's chest until he couldn't breathe. 

But suddenly time stopped. Because Geoffrey managed to reach a gun. Whether it was in his back pocket or on the ground next to them Jake will never know. Because he grabbed the gun and pointed it to Jake's head.

"Goodbye" Geoffrey wheezed. And pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the second part :)

Amy screamed.

A long, drawn out, hoarse and low pitched scream that rattled Jake to the core as he lay on the ground.

It was worse than when Geoffrey was doing..... That stuff to her.

Jake couldn't see, but it wasn't black. It was a hazy gold coloured hue that surrounded him. It was as if someone had poured honey into his eyes. His nose just smelt metallic, like when you knocked it against something or when you got punched.

Amy was still yelling at Geoffrey. Her voice was breaking and she was swearing. But Jake felt numb to it. 

He couldn't move and the only thing he was remotely efficient at was listening. But even then, everything sounded like a wall of noise, like a bad speaker that was playing the music and you knew what they were singing about, but no distinction.

A vague pain in his head kept him aware of what was going on, but beside that. He felt nothing.

Jake heard Geoffrey slap Amy but she kept on shrieking at him. She was sobbing.

A slight pull in his stomach.

"How could you do this,"

It was like a string was lodged in Jake's stomach. And someone was pulling it. There was some loose string, but soon it would be taunt and he would be pulled along with it.

Normally that would be terrifying. Being pulled blind towards a noiseless, scentless, nameless.... Thing.  
But Jake was very calm with the idea of it. Something he never really was with anything 

There it was, that pull. But it was upwards. His mind went limp and his whole body felt like it was being suction cupped away from the floor. Suddenly, the honey peeled away into a blinding light that scratched his eyes. Jake welded his eyes shut and let his arms fall to his side's as he was pulled upwards.

A white noise started to play around him. It got higher as he did and soon it all evaporated into a snap.

Jake opened his eyes.

He was standing. The floor was, well there was no floor. But he wasn't falling. There were no Walls, no ceiling. Nothing. But it wasn't nothing. It was almost indescribable. It felt like what you thought clouds would be like as a child. Thick and fluffy like a duvet. And it didn't stick to one colour. It danced between various rainbows like petrol when the light hits it.

After taking it all in, Jake knew he was dead.

How else could this be happening? He could be dreaming, but it's unlikely.

The fact wasn't as groundbreaking as he thought it would be. He had been shot. Somewhere near the face. Maybe through his brain. He wasn't surprised and that fact surprised him.

Looking down at his hands and feeling himself for cuts and wounds he began to wonder if this was forever. If he would just be here for eternity.

Maybe the thought that he was going to get bored pretty quickly isn't the first thing that should have come to his mind.

Jake tested his legs, arms and hands. He clapped and the sound echoed around him.

Then his voice, "um, hello?" 

Nothing.

He cleared his throat, "Hi, I'm Jake Peralta and umm," he scratched his head, "I'm dead, I think,"

It was quiet again for a moment then he was thrust forward. He felt like he was running at top speed but lying in bed simultaneously.

Then he was standing in the van again, face to face with Geoffrey who was leering at him.

Jake panicked, "Geoffrey, this has gone on long enough, you almost killed me! I must have backed out-"

Hoytsman walked through him.

He stood there stunned. 

"I am dead," he whispered. A choked sound made him turn around.

Amy sat on the chair crying her eyes out. Jake wanted to hug her but suspected that something similar to Geoffrey would happen. 

"At least he's dead," Geoffrey was half telling himself and half telling Amy, "I mean, I wanted this reaction from him! I hardly got a chance to relish in his misery. Damn me for my quick reflexes with a gun."

"How could you. How could you." Amy's voice was tearing and her face was completely soaked in her tears and saliva as she screamed. But it wasn't a scream; the horrible voiced that called out through her sobbing that made Jake's head pound was small and questioning. She was still in denial. Because that limp body on the floor couldn't be Jake. It just couldn't be. But it was and she was delirious with anger.

"Oh, shut up. You little whore." 

Jake pulled his eyes off Amy to stare in disbelief at what he has just said.

Amy ignored him and was just yelling into the void now. A void that used to be Jacob Peralta.

Jake stood agog. His eyes bleared over and all he could hear was Amy's persistent wails. He was dead. But he could see all of this. Why? What was so special about this? 

Even asking that question in his head made Jake feel stupid, he had just been murdered. It was a pretty special moment in his eyes.

He slowly shook his head and glanced at Amy again. The blood and tears on her face made her look like a corpse. The colour was drained from her face, pale as the moon.

Jake walked slowly over to where she was sitting. He touched the ground softly, not knowing what would trigger another thrust to a new location. He tried to put his hand on her shoulder but slipped right through her; for a moment he though he saw her look at him. Jake knelt down beside her.

"Oh just shut up," Geoffrey screamed. He charged angrily towards her and pulled her hair by the ponytail. He yanked her back so their faced were inches apart and repeated himself, "Shut the fuck up,"

Amy's response was short and sweet.

She spat in his face.

Jake gasped so loudly he thought they would both look down and discover him. But they didn't. Instead Geoffrey let loose a low growl. The saliva was mixed with her blood and trickled down from his eyes. It left streaks on his cheeks and finished at his mouth where he licked them clean. 

Jake felt nauseous.

"You really were a whore for peralta weren't you?"

Amy glared onwards.

"But I bet he didn't know that. I guess the relationship wasn't quite as one sided as I thought."

He brought his fingers to her cheek and stroked it like before. 

"I hope wherever he is, he's grateful."

Amy burst, "Grateful for what, you bastard"

"That I love a good love tragedy. And the idea of you two reunited after death makes my heart," he placed his hand on his chest mockingly, "soar."

Jake jumped to his feet. No.

"You wouldn't; you already have one man's blood on your hands." Amy hissed.

"I don't care anymore. I'm going to jail for drugs, now for kidnapping and now murder. I'm already there for life. One more kill isn't going to effect me

"They could give you the chair!" Jake could see Amy was getting frantic now. She didn't want to die.

He wanted more than life itself to console her but he was constrained to watch in absolute horror as Geoffrey approached Amy all the more ominously.

"Stop it!" Jake yelled into th abyss but Geoffrey didn't turn around. He didn't even flinch as Jake tried to hurdle punches his way. Tried to kick and bite him or do anything to distract him.

Nothing could stop him from killing her.

The emotions hadn't even hit Jake yet he was so shocked. Well, that's not entirely true. He felt white hot rage; he was helpless to save Amy. To save himself. To do anything worthwhile anymore. Is this death? The mind melting frustration of being unable to help while being forced to watch. Was this hell? What did he do to deserve it?

Amy looked up at Geoffrey who slowly began closing his hands around her neck. She took a breath and looked down to the ground, searching for something. Instead she found Jake's body, and lost a reason for life. So she closed her eyes and let the air be ripped from her body and allowed her throat to close over. Geoffrey didn't violently shake her or throw her against a wall; he just silently pushed the oxygen out of her body. 

Jake was still fighting. As he always would. There's no reason why he wouldn't. And even as it dawned on him that it had been well over a minute now with no air for Amy, he pushed.

Then any opened her eyes. The lids like sandpaper against her red and stingy eyes. And they widened.

"Jake?" The coarse whisper reached his ears as she was dropped from Geoffrey's grasp. Falling down down for longer than humanely possible.

"Amy!" But his yell fell on deaf ears as she lay lifeless on the cold metal floor.

"Glad that's over with." Geoffrey looked down at the two dead bodies lying in their own bloody mess on the ground for the last time before opening the truck door with a screech and disappearing out of sight.

Jake's throat caught and his eyes scratched. He slowly knelt down.

"Amy?"

Her skin was paler than he had ever seen it before. How is it possible she looks so dead after just a minute? Then he saw the blood splattered on the ground cornering them and realised Amy had been in the process of dying for a while. The scratch marks and cuts on her arms and face were a rude awakening.

That's when he noticed it. The thin piece of string attached to Amy's torso. Jake mouth fell open. It was threaded straight through the ceiling of the truck and seemed to be embedded in her stomach. Not on it. Not around it. Not tied to her. It was in her. 

Still completely in shock, Jake leant over and tried to touch the string; on impact it shimmered like a glittering sea and dissolved. Only to reappear when he withdrew his hand. This was what pulled him upwards as well.

The string grew more taunt by the second and a feeling of loss attacked Jake from all sides. He was going to lose her forever. But then he remembered something, he had been, body wise, limp and dead. But he was conscious in a weird way, unable to talk but still he could hear and think.

"Amy?" He leant down to her ear, so close that his lips brushed against her skin as he spoke, "I don't know if you can hear this but it's my last chance to ever say this." Amy was suspended over the ground by an inch and rising slowly. Arms thrown back and chin lolling backwards.

"I think your the most amazing human being out there, dead or alive. I hope you think the same for me, I hope that you.." Jake sighed and clasped his eyes shut, "that you love me as much as I love you." 

He had to stand and crouch now to keep at the same level as her, "You are so amazingly incredible. And I don't know if I want to be anywhere, even if it's heaven or paradise or wherever without you."

The same sheen that coated the string started to wash over Amy. She started rippling and slipping away.

Jake stood silent as Amy drifted through the roof and gone from sight.

Then a gust of wind pushed him out the truck and into the sky. It whipped his head and stung his eyes so he kept them shut. Then it stopped and he stood alone back where he started. All on his own.

"Oh god," then there was nothing. 

But a feeling in his back, the warmth of comfort. Of a hand pressed gently to the small of your back to fondly check if your okay. And after inspecting the mystery person he found his heaven.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. 
> 
> Yeah, I killed Jake. But read into the next chapter to see what happens when I post it. Because he's not really gone. If that makes sense. Idk how else to put it.
> 
> Hope you liked it. Please comment!


End file.
